The God of Omnipotence
by OmniKen9999
Summary: There was one god that whose power was truly great and limitless. Watch as Maelstrom the God of Omnipotence shows the world why he is the most powerful god in history as he is reborn as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto x Multiple Crossovers Naruto x Harem Alive Minato and Kushina Contains humor from time to time
1. God of Omnipotence

Before the beginning of the world, there was nothing. For a time it seemed like that would be how it was going to be, until an explosion of universally great proportions happened called the Big Bang, which is responsible for the creation of all life. Right now we are moments away from the formation of the omniverse. At the beginning of it all, the Three Primordial Gods are seen awaiting its creation.

The first god is a man that looked no older than twenty. He had slightly pale skin and silver hair that reached a little past his shoulders. He has grey eyes with small yet still noticeable pupils. He's wearing a black trench coat that goes down to his knees, a black shirt and black pants, but nothing on his feet. His name is Shinju, or God's Tree: the primordial god that created the shinobi world, and whose rebirth (in legend) would destruction and Armageddon to said world and currently had a stoic expression on his face.

The second figure was also a man that looked no older than twenty. He had light tan skin, has long, wild, spikey hair that extends down to the middle of his back, and purple eyes. He, just like Shinju, wore a black trench coat that extends to his knees, but did not have a shirt on. He did have on black pants, but did not have anything on his feet. His name is Umaga: the primordial god that likes to manipulate anything he can to eliminate his boredom. He currently has an expression on his face that shows mere amusement at the moment that they are waiting for.

The third man was just as young as his companions. He had wild, spikey, blonde hair that reached down three-fourths down his back, cerulean blue eyes, whisker marks, and fair white skin. He wore a black trench coat that went down to his calves, a black shirt with a red swirl at the center, black pants with swirls at the knees, but has nothing on his feet. His name is Maelstrom: the primordial god that is the God of Omnipotence and the most powerful god in existence He currently has a stoic expression on his face that shows slight excitement at the creation of the omniverse.

Each individual has his own personality. Shinju is a calm, cool, and collected individual, who rarely shows his emotions, but always comes through when needed; Umaga is a calm yet easily amused individual that rarely gets angry, knows how to tease and can be very resourceful when it's required; and Maelstrom is mostly composed but sometimes excited person who likes to see where things go before, when, and after he steps in. They all, however, have one thing in common and that is when this new world comes into creation, they all plan on going their separate ways and see what the world has to offer to them.

"Well boys," Umaga said starting the conversation, "I know exactly what I'm going to do when the world starts, but out of curiosity what are the two of you going to do?" While Maelstrom and Shinju thought about how to answer Umaga's question, Umaga continued "Well I plan on visiting all kinds of universes and seeing what they have to offer, what needs to be made, and what needs to be destroyed and when I'm done with scoping things out in each one, I'm going to see what type of competition they have and see if any of them can match me in a fight. I'm pretty sure I'll have more ideas as to what I'll do to alleviate my boredom, but I guess we'll have to see where things go."

Shinju was next to speak. "Well, according to the data I found, there's an actual tree ironically named after me. There is a fruit that is produced from that tree, but is not to be taken nor eaten from the tree. Doing so would enrage the god that enrage the deity that resides in the tree. One day, a princess was tired of there being war plaguing the lands, so she decided to take the fruit and eat it to end the wars. This gave her the power which she was going to use to end the wars. Sometime later she had a son, who became the first person with chakra in his system. However, as I told you, her actions enraged the deity and the Shinju turned into the Juubi, which became the progenitor of everything that exists in the world. Unfortunately, the beast rampaged throughout the lands and probably still would have if it wasn't for the princess' son who sealed the Juubi in himself becoming the first ever junchuuriki and becoming what the world knows as the Sage of Six Paths. However, the sage knew that upon his death the Juubi would escape and once again wreak havoc upon the world and reclaim the chakra that was taken from it, so the sage separated the monster's chakra from its body before using a strange technique called Chibaku Tensei to seal its husk, the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, in what would become the moon. After that was accomplished, the sage used his Creation of All Things ability to create the tailed beasts by dividing the Juubi's chakra. While you two have your plans to follow, I'm going to follow mine and go to that world to see what happens. What about you, Maelstrom?"

It was now Maelstrom's turn to speak. "In all honesty, I don't know. I have never been as excited as I am right now to actually wonder what world each world we visit has to offer us? That's a first. I mean we could have a blast or we could have a disaster. However, if I had to decide where I wanted to visit, it would have to be a world where there are strong opponents. At least then I can actually have some fun and excitement. However, I would hope that said world would also have opposing forces so it would make it fairly obvious which side is good and which side is evil. Also, I wonder if the elements would play any part in the world, if you could manipulate energy, how strong the people would be, and what special abilities they have. Furthermore, I'm also curious what they would be fighting for whether it be for the world, a prize in the form of an object of great power, or a title of status. Most importantly, I wonder who is the hero, who is the villain, how did the story and the battles started, and how they will end."

"Well I wish you well in your quest..." Sarted Shinju.

"...So do I even though you don't need it you lucky bastard." Umaga finished.

"Why do you say that Umaga?" Asked Maelstrom.

"Because you're the God of Omnipotence." Umaga answered. "Your power multiplies by infinite levels exponentially in just the smallest fractions of a second. If a second were to pass you would be more powerful in ways that would exceed us. And you're already more powerful than us in spades. Not to mention that unlike us, you have no limits whatsoever."

"Fair enough." Maelstrom replied, then just saw something and knew what it meant. "Hey guys! Look! The Omniverse is about to begin!"

True to Maelstrom's words, the omniverse is about to begin. So the guys count down.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

At zero the Omniverse had finally been made. The guys cheered and celebrated. However, they were slightly sad that they would be going their seperate ways, but they knew that they would be

back together one day. So they went in and gave one last group hug.

"You do realize that I am going to miss both of you guys, right?" Umaga asked.

"Yes we do, but we also know that we will be back together one day." Shinju answered.

"Well at least we know we will see each other again. That's all that counts, so I can't wait to see where life takes us." Said Maelstrom. "So until then... see ya."

And with that the three Primordial Gods went their separate paths, each looking forward to where their path would take them.

Unbeknownst to each of them, they wouldn't be seeing each other until one certain event later. Surprisingly though each had their own success in their separate goals. Umaga was able to find strong opponents to fight, but got tired of actually having to find strong opponents to face because of how scarce they seem to be. To that end, he decided to open an interdimensional fighting tournament to get the fights he wanted with strong fighters. He got great results from that one, as he got to test his powers to their potential. And the best part? He (obviously) won every fight and challenge presented to him.

Shinju had observed the tree named after him as it transformed into the Juubi. If it weren't for the fact that it was responsible for the formation of the world, Shinju would've stepped in and stopped it from destroying the landscape. He watched at sometime later as the sage absorbed the Juubi and became the first ever jinchuuriki. Shinju's curiosity getting the best of him, he watched more and more intently as the sage (who was nearing his death) created the tailed beasts. After that Shinju wouldn't be seen again until the formation of Konohagakure and when the bijuu were being auctioned off to help with village relations. He later appeared at the battle between Konoha co-founders Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha and was shocked beyond belief (though his face didn't show it) when Madara summoned Kurama the Kyuubi no Yoko, but wasn't surprised when Madara used his Sharingan to order the chakra entity to attack Hashirama. He was thoroughly impressed at Hashirama for being able to hold the beast off using Wood Release jutsu, and his praise of the Shodaime Hokage increased as he was able to defeat Madara Uchiha, who was later presumed dead. He was able to remain undetected throughout more of the key moments in the shinobi world.

Little did he know, Maelstrom was nearby watching each of the scenes unfold. Maelstrom, just like his Umaga and Shinju, was able to find what he wanted as success in his goals. He found a world embroiled in turmoil where multiple factions were competing for a prize called the Alpha-Omega Key, which decides the fate of the entire world. Maelstrom also found the protagonist to be very enlightened and competent, as he knew vast knowledge of the world and very charismatic as he was able to motivate many to help his cause. After that world was over, he decided to head to the Shinobi world to see how Shinju was doing. However, in a twist of fate, Maelstrom wanted to experience human life so he said he wanted to be human while keeping all his powers so he wasn't seen again until a later date.

However, he knew that he wasn't the only one around. As soon as he was done with fighting, Umaga showed up on the scene. He got bored with the constant fights so he decided to pay a visit to the shinobi world to see what caught Shinju's eye, and he got more than he bargained for. As he saw all the chaos around him, he wondered exactly how long it would be before this world actually fell into complete and utter chaos and never recover from it.

Little did they know, they would be reunited after one faithful night. However, in Maelstrom's case it would be a night that would change him forever.

* * *

**The Night Where Everything Changed**

It's the night of the Kyuubi attack. The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, had just gotten his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, and his newborn son, Naruto, to a safe location. He's currently fighting off the Kyuubi no Yoko as well as the mystery man behind summoning it. He had already summoned Gamabunta to at least hold the Kyuubi at bay, Minato was currently trying to get the brainwashed bijuu to stop its rampage only for the mystery man to cut him of at every turn and corner. Unfortunately for Minato, this mysterious individual surpassed him in Space-Time Ninjutsu

"What is your reasoning behind doing this?" Minato asked.

"To use war to bring forth peace." The mystery individual answered.

However, not far from that fight was Umaga, who was listening to the conversation.

'_Using war to bring forth peace? What the hell does that mean? Does that mean that he plans on using Kurama (the Kyuubi) to cause problems for the rest of the Hidden Villages, of is there an actual method to this mad man's madness?' thought a confused Umaga, who paused in thought before continuing. 'No matter. Whatever his plan is there's no way I'm going to let it cause more problems than it already has. I already told Shinju that I would handle this and save the Yondaime while he attends to the Yondaime's wife and son. So here I GO!_' As soon as he was finished with his thoughts he saw Minato about to be finished off by the mystery man. "Oh no you don't!" Umaga exclaimed as he punched the mystery man away from Minato. Not wanting to deal with both Minato and Umaga, the mystery man decided to disappear from the battle.

Minato, who was still in shock from Umaga just did, managed to say "Who are you?"

"The name's Umaga and if you wish to see your son and beloved again, eat this." Umaga said handing Minato a strange bean. " It will bring your health, energy and reserves back up to what they originally were before you entered this fight."

Deciding to take a chance at trusting Umaga, Minato took the bean and ate it. He suddenly felt his strength come back to him.

"Thanks, Umaga." said a grateful Minato.

"No problem, Minato." said Umaga. "Now while my partner helps your son and wife, let's go stop Kurama."

"Huh?" asked Minato.

Umaga sighed. "The Kyuubi." he said getting a nod of understanding from Minato.

* * *

******Meanwhile, with Kushina and Naruto**

* * *

Meanwhile Kushina was hugging Naruto to her body, her eyes dim red from crying out of happiness.

"Oh Naruto. I'm glad you get to see the world." Kushina said happily.

"You're not the only one who's happy." A voice said making Kushina jump.

"Who said that?!" Kushina asked, gripping Naruto close to her.

"That would be me." said the person behind the voice, walking up to Kushina.

Kushina narrowed her eyes "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Shinju and my partner and I came to help you, your husband, and your son." Shinju replied honestly.

Kushina still kept a narrowed gaze on Shinju. "How do I know that I can trust you?" she asked suspiciously.

"This is how." said Shinju. As soon as he said that a green light surrounded Kushina and she felt like she was being healed, much to her shock.

"How did you do that?" Kushina asked still in shock.

"The answer to that I'll tell you as soon as everything is okay." Shinju said as he walked away and as he said that Kushina took Naruto and followed after Shinju.

* * *

******Back with the Battle**

* * *

Meanwhile, while Shinju was taking Kushina to the battlefield Umaga and Minato were fighting to get Kurama free from the mystery man's control.

While they were fighting, Umaga decided to hold back just so he could get some answers.

"Since you were so nice to grace this village with your presence and bring out Kurama to attack it, who are you?" Umaga asked before stating, "I know for a fact that you are not Madara Uchiha since he died a long time ago. I can already tell that you plan on using his name as an alias, so who are you really?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." said the mystery man.

"Then explain to me how you plan to make peace through war? That part makes absolutely no sense to me." Umaga asked.

"Watch and see." replied the mystery man.

Tired of not getting straight answers, Umaga decided that enough was enough and that it was time to finish this.

"Well since you're obviously not going to give me any straight answers, I guess it's time to stop holding back." And with that response, Umaga unleahed his might all over the mysyery man to the point that his control over Kurama was over. Seeing that Kurama was miffed at how he was brainwashed, Umaga decided to take to the sky and get in Kurama's face.

"Hey, Kurama!" Umaga exclaimed.

The giant fox stopped moving and took a good look at Umaga.

**"So you're one of the Primordial Gods."** Kurama stated.

Umaga started to wear his famous grin and said "Yes, I am and we can take you to a place where you won't be as disturbed."

**"How?"** Kurama asked.

Before that question could be answered, a bright light caught everyone's attention. Everyone saw that bright light emulating from Naruto, who was starting to change and... grow? As he changed

and grew (and somehow gained clothes), he evolved into someone not seen in a long while and someone that shocked Shinju and Umaga.

"Maelstrom?!" Shinju and Umaga said at the same.

"Naruto?!" Minato and Kushina said at the same time.

Naruto, or Maelstrom (depending on who you think is in control) remained silent and gave his body a look over.

Deciding to break the silence Umaga clapped his hands together which got everyone's attention. Seeing as he got everyone's attention he then said "Ladies and gentlemen and bijuu, the man who had just came out of that glowing light, and evolved from the Yondaime's son, is none other than Maelstrom: the God of Omnipotence and the most powerful god to ever come into any form of existance."

That revelation shocked many, but none were more shocked than Minato and Kushina. Their son was the God of Omnipotence?

Everybody was watching and waiting for Maelstrom to talk or make a move. Sensing their suspense, Maelstrom pointed a finger up in the air and everyone watched as a portal of sorts opened up and before they could blink Maelstrom was right in front of Kurama.

He sighed before saying "Kurama, since you did not attack this village under your own power, I will spare your life of any further suffering or torment. And just to make sure that this incident does not occur ever again, I am going to transport you through this portal where you live in peace." Everyone was shocked at the level of authority in his voice and his declaration. He finished his statement, saying "Farewell, mighty beast." And with that Kurama was sent through the portal, which instantly closed.

Maelstrom then said in a loud and clear voice. "If you have any questions, I will be waiting in the office at Hokage Tower." He said before vanishing.

Wanting some answers, Minato took Maelstrom up on his offer and went straight to Hokage Tower.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Remember to review.**


	2. Omnipotence Meets The Students

Currently sitting behind the desk of the Hokage was Maelstrom, who was not only the God of Omnipotence and the most powerful god in all of existence but he was a man who knew ho to handle a situation with little to no fear. He may not be what every woman wants in a man, but he is what almost everybody wants to be: powerful, divine, almighty, and absolutely invincible. Right now he's wondering exactly what he will be asked. He has absolutely sure they would want to know about how he came to be born as the son of the Yondaime and his wife. He had no problems with answering that, as he knew that it was an important question, especially since it IS an important question due to it being circumstance. He had no problem being a newborn infant despite having been one before, because during his first time being alive he didn't have his real parents. His parents died the day he was born, but somehow the consciousness of both of his parents managed to resonate in his mindscape. Alas, it was only temporary as he could only see each only once. He missed his parents greatly, as seeing them once was something he'll cherish greatly and for the rest of his everlasting life. Back to topic, he knew that if he wanted this to end perfectly he had no other choice: he would have to tell them everything about his first life, about how they were and are connected to him, how they were and are his family.

The door opened revealing Yondaime and his wife. They noticed Maelstrom with his head down, deep in thought.

"Maelstrom," Kushina said breaking him of his thoughts. "We need to talk, or better yet we ask you questions and you answer them." Maelstrom nodded knowing that he would eventually have to do this.

"Very well. Ask away." Maelstrom said.

"Well before we came in here, we talked to both Shinju and Umaga before coming in here." Kushina said and now that she now had Maelstrom at 'Shinju and Umaga' she continued "And well the first question we have is: Are you really our son?"

Looking her dead in the eye, Maelstrom replied "Yes, I am.", and before she talked again Maelstrom continued. "I am your son from the first time I was alive. Kurama the Kyuubi no Yoko came and attack the village because of the same mystery man who came tonight. However, unlike this night, you two didn't make it." He turned to Kushina. "You died while protecting me from being squashed to death by Kurama's paw." He then turned to Minato. "You died when, on your last legs, you summoned the Shinigami and sealed Kurama's yin half in you and his yang half in me." This revelation shocked both parents to the core.

"Okay. What happened to you after our deaths?" Minato asked.

"Due to the number of enemies you had, to protect me, I took the surname Uzumaki. The Sandaime retook the position of Hokage again, and passed a law the forbids anyone from speaking of the event or how it relates to me. The Sandaime was the only one I had in my life for most of my childhood." Maelstrom answered.

"What about Jiriya and Kakashi?" Minato asked.

"Well Jiriya, or as I like to call him Ero-Sennin (cue Minato snickering and Kushina trying to stifle her laugh), I only saw 12 years after I was born and it was during the month before the Chunin Exam Finals." Kushina and Minato frowned at that. As for Kakashi, he probably didn't know of my existence or he was still distraught and depressed over your death, as you were his sensei and father figure." Minato had to nod at that logic. "So for the most part I mainly walked around with a smile on my face, despite the fact that most of the village gave me the worst death glares every time they saw me. They didn't see me as me. They saw me as what destroyed their village." And from there Maelstrom started to tell them everything that transpired throughout his life: how he became an official shinobi, his genin test, the mission to wave, the chunin exams, what happened during the exams, meeting Jiriya, Orochimaru's invasion of Konoha, the search for Tsunade, the betrayal of Sasuke leaving the village, his training trip, the formation of team Kakashi, the rescue of the Kazekage, and (just because I am feeling a bit lazy) all the arcs involving the Akatsuki and their goal in the form of the Moon's Eye Plan.

To say that they were shocked was an understatement. "Wow." is all they could managed to say.

"I know." said Maelstrom.

"So, what do you plan on doing, Maelstrom?"

"I wanted to re-experience human life, but this time with my parents. Or should I say, the parents I never go to know. Therefore I'm going back to my infant stage. And please call me Naruto. That was the name I was given in my first life by you two. Maelstrom was just a alias I call myself after years of being alone." Maelstrom, or should we now say Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

Both Minato and Kushina hugged Naruto.

"Don't worry, Sochi-kun. We'll be the parents you always should've had." Kushina said with tears in her eyes.

"And we'll be there for you just as you were there for us tonight." Minato said with tears in his eyes as well.

And they stayed in the embrace for some time.

* * *

**Seven Years Later**

* * *

Many were surprised that the God of Omnipotence wanted to stay a child, but didn't dwell on it, thinking that he wanted to surprise his enemies. However, while Naruto would actually be a child for the most part, he would revert to his older form whenever a certain event comes up or when meeting friends, admirers, and/or (cue shudder) fan girls. It was mainly useful, since (at times) he wanted to run away from said fangirls.

He wasn't the only one with success on his part. His eternal best friends Shinju and Umaga were given a choice to become official shinobi of the village. However, they turned it down because they already had plans to train people of the younger generation with bizzare powers, which brings us to our current situation. Naruto (in his true form) was currently sitting at a restaurant waiting for Shinju, Umaga, and their students to show up and introduce themselves. He was currently eating dango unaware that he was eating his 45th skewer, shocking the waiters. As he was thinking, four ladies showed up. And they were people that Naruto had already met, because his mother was their sensei and their big sister figure.

The first was a woman of amazing beauty. She had wild shoulder length raven black hair, red eyes with light blue mascara on her eyelids and wore red lipstick. She wore a red kimono with the left sleeve removed with a fishnet shirt underneath it, and had on dress made of bandages in rose-like pattern, and had on blue shinobi sandals. Her thighs and hands were bandaged as well. Her name is Kurenai Yuhi.

The second one has brown pupil less eyes and had purple hair which was done in a spikey ponytail. She wears a necklace with a snake fang on it. Her attire consists of a fishnet shirt and shorts, a tan trench coat and skirt, shin guards, and black shinobi sandals. Her name is Anko Mitarashi.

The third had brownish, near black eyes, a curtain of purple hair, and is wearing dark blue lipstick. She is wearing a purple blouse with a black skirt and black shinobi heels. Her name is Yugao Uzuki.

The fourth had brown hair in the form of a ponytail that went past her shoulders, black eyes, reddish pink lipstick, and red fang marks on her cheeks. She wore a grey hoodie sweatshirt, black shorts, and black shinobi heels. Her name is Hana Inuzuka.

All four ladies are well aware of who Shinju and Umaga are, since they've actually met them the same day they met Naruto. They found Shinju to be stoic and Umaga to be creepy, but found both of them to be nice despite their facial expressions. All four of them noticed Naruto looking deep in thought. That's something Naruto seems to do when he's not training. And due to being in deep thought, he usually fails to realize whats happening in front of him or around him. They decide to break him of his thoughts as they took seats at the table Naruto was at and when they sat down they notice the number of skewers.

'He must really be in thought.' All of them thought.

Kurenai tapped his shoulder, which got Naruto to realize he wasn't alone at the table. "Are you okay, Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah. It's just that Shinju and Umaga are bringing their new students to introduce to me and..." Naruto said before he was cut off.

"And you were wondering if this will all go well or go straight to hell?" Anko interupted.

"Basically." Naruto said.

"Relax, Naruto-kun. Knowing Shinju and Umaga, their student will have unique personalities, but they'll probably connect to you since you are the God of Omnipotence." Kurenai said.

"Yeah, but I want them to respect me for me, not for my power." Naruto said.

"That's commendable, but still your reputation helps." Yugao said. "Beside that, you'll do fine. According to the guys you always do."

"I hope that you're right." Naruto said.

"Right about what?" A new voice asked making everyone but Naruto jump. It was revealed to be Umaga.

"Umaga," Kurenai growled. "I thought I told you not to do that."

Umaga grinned and hugged Kurenai from behind as he said "Sorry, but I thought the seeds of doubt were occurring in Naruto's head again." Kurenai tries to break free of Umaga's grip, to no avail. Umaga pays her struggling no mind as he then frowns as he looks at Naruto. "And judging from what I was hearing, I was right. Look, Naruto. I can assure you that these youngsters are going to like you for you and your reputation. you have got to stop doubting yourself. This meeting will go fine and you'll be able to rest peacefully knowing that you're helping a new generation grow into fine soldiers."

"Here we are." Said the already arrived Shinju.

Umaga finally let's go of Kurenai. "Hey Shinju's here!" He says and he notices his students. "And he brought the kids too!" Everybody but Umaga (who already knew them) took the time to give each of the children a look over.

The first shocked them greatly. He had blue skin, blue eyes with slits instead of pupils, and pitch black, flat, octopus-like, shoulder length hair. He wore a vest that he had unbuttoned, exposing his torso, and wore black pants. His name is Solaris Eclipse, who looked excited to see Naruto.

The second had grey skin, red eyes, and pitch black tendril hair that extends down to his waist. He's wearing a sleeveless black shirt that had the kanji for 'Shadow Ghoul' on the front and black pants. His name is Neeval Cager and his bored expression shows interest in Naruto and his reputation as the God of Omnipotence. (His name sounds like knee + vol)

The third had fair white skin, eight thick locks of blood red hair and red eyes. He's wearing a black shirt, blue pants, and black shinobi sandals. His name is Devlin Yoko, and he is one of very few who wanted to know Naruto personally.

The fourth had grey skin, red eyes that were glaring at Naruto, and shoulder length raven black hair, but the strands were a bit too thin. He wore a black unbuttoned vest with a white shirt underneath, a black glove on his left hand, a red and black flame mask on his right arm, blue pants and black shinobi sandals. His name is Darren Blackpool, but when he has the mask on he prefers to be called Darkpool. Unlike most of the others, he has heard of the rumors surrounding Naruto and him being the the God of Omnipotence first hand on the streets of the village. Despite not showing it, he was somewhat glad to actually meet Naruto, because it finally able to see for himself if the rumors were true or false.

The fifth had grey skin, red eyes, and neck length raven black hair that was rough looking. He wore a black V-neck shirt that exposed a good portion of his chest, black pants and black shinobi sandals. His name is Nevix Blackpool, the older twin brother to Darren Blackpool. Just like Darren, he too heard of the rumors of Naruto being the God of Omnipotence and wanted to see first hand if the rumors are true or false.

The sixth one had light tan skin, heterochronia (his left eye is blue, his right eye is green), and sixteen locks of fudge brown hair. He had on a black undershirt, blue pants, and black shinobi sandals. His name is Vincent Vladimir and he kept an inquisitive gaze on Naruto.

The seventh and last one had light tan skin, brown eyes, and brown hair that had multiple braids in it before it was in a ponytail. He had on a sleeveless brown shirt, a black undershirt, black pants and black shinobi sandals. His name is Wei Yan no Shu, named after the original. He was deeply interested in Naruto and what kind of person he is.

"Hiya! I'm Solaris Eclipse!" Said Solaris, jumping on to Naruto's legs.

"Hello. I'm Neeval Cager." Said Neeval in a monotone.

"Hey there! I'm Devlin Yoko." Devlin greeted with a wave.

"Hi. I'm Darren Blackpool." Darren said in a monotone while giving Naruto the peace sign.

"What up? I'm Nevix Blackpool." Nevix said while pumping his fist.

"I am Vincent Vladimir. Pleased to meet you." Said Vincent, bowing to Naruto.

"Hey. My name's Wei Yan no Shu." Said Wei Yan, also bowing to Naruto.

"Well I see that Shinju and Umaga haven't lost their taste in fighters for the future." Said Naruto.

"Thanks, we do what we can." Replied Umaga, his grin in full force. "However, we're still trying to get four more to join." Naruto could understand that. Those two were always out scouting for talent and usually find more that they want to add.

"So what can I do for you little guys?" Naruto asked.

"Ooh ooh. How about a spar?" Solaris asked.

"I guess we could spar, Solaris." Naruto said before looking at the others. "What do you guys say? You want to spar?"

A chorus of nods was his answer as he said, "Well then. Let's spar."

Moments later, they were in a new dimension. This dimension looked futuristic as if it were from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, but it also looked like it took place in Ancient Egypt from Yu-Gi-Oh. They were currently in the stadium. Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Hana, Umaga, and Shinju were in the stands, while Naruto and the new generation of fighters were on the battleground. All seven were waiting for the signal to actually start.

It only came after Naruto, who is now back in his seven year old form, said "Alright then. Let's begin shall we?"

* * *

**Naruto vs Nevix**

* * *

Nevix was the first to go after Naruto and strike a punch, but missed as Naruto dodged at the last second. Naruto didn't give Nevix any time to register what just happened as he punched him dead on in the stomach.

"Dang it." Nevix said as he got up. "I gotta move faster, or I'll never survive this." And with that in mind he started to move at Chunin level speeds.

* * *

**In the stadium**

* * *

Up in the stadiums everybody, save a calm Shinju and a proud Umaga, were shocked that a seven year old could move that fast.

Hana tapped Umaga's arm. "How could a seven year old actually move that fast?" She asked.

Umaga turned to her and said "These boys aren't ordinary ones." Umaga then turned back to the action and said. "And that's why we chose to train them: because they'll make most if not all shinobi look like children at a park. Having Naruto test them right now will be good for them. It'll tell us what we'll have to work on, what to improve, and what to fix."

The ladies accepted that answer as they went back to watch the battle.

* * *

**Back to the Battle**

* * *

Nevix was throwing everything but the kitchen sink at Naruto, who was dodging, ducking, and avoiding everything in the fierce onslaught that Nevix was giving him. Well fierce to any other man, but to Naruto, it was easy to tell and predict when and where Nevix's attacks would come from. Even as Nevix got faster, Naruto still was able to not get hit once due to having 100% absolute reflexes.

Since hitting Naruto wasn't working, he opted for flying to the sky. As soon as he did, he spat out a wave of fire which consumed Naruto.

"Very good." A voice said from behind him. When Nevix turned around he found out that the voice belonged to an unharmed and unscathed Naruto, who then said "But not good enough." And with that, Nevix was knocked out with a punch to the gut.

"Who's next?" Naruto said after making sure Nevix was out of the way.

* * *

**In the stadium**

* * *

"He can breath fire?!" Anko asked and shouted. "Just what is that boy?"

"A dragon." Shinju said out of nowhere.

"Ha ha. Very funny Shinju. Now tell me what is he?" Anko said not believing what Shinju said.

"I wasn't kidding, Anko. Nevix really is a dragon." Said Shinju.

"Then how come he doesn't have wings, claws and all those other dragon characteristics?" Anko asked.

"Because he has yet to transform." Shinju said. "You'll understand soon."

* * *

**With the boys**

* * *

Darren groaned at how easily defeated his brother was. "Anyone else feel like being in my brothers position?" He asked, only to get a hand on his back. He looked from the hand to see that it belonged to Naruto.

"Give your brother a break." Naruto said. "After all, I am the God of Omnipotence. What kind of god would I be if I were defeated so easily?" Darren had to agree with that logic. Gods shouldn't be easy to defeat. Or better yet, they shouldn't be able to be beaten at all.

"How about a team effort, this time?" Naruto said, back in his original position.

"All right! Wei Yan!" Vincent exclaimed making Wei Yan look at him. "Let's show him the true definition of teamwork!"

"Right!" Said Wei Yan as both boys enter the battle.

* * *

**Naruto vs Vincent and Wei Yan**

* * *

Both boys charged in to the fray, hoping to catch Naruto off guard by attacking from the sides. That way, he would be distracted with one of them while the other can land a hit on him. What they didn't count on was Naruto actually dodging their attacks left and right. Seeing as their attacks wouldn't work, the boys opted for jumping back and come up with a different strategy. They jumped back, with Wei Yan pulling out a double bladed sword and Vincent channeling chakra through his fist. While Wei Yan was getting ready, Vincent covered him, saying "**Shock wave Treatment!**" The result was the floor of earth shaking underneath Naruto and a few large pieces flew up in the air. Vincent then yelled "**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!**" The pieces of earth suddenly went hurdling towards Naruto, who still didn't move from his spot. When the pieces of earth hit, Naruto was still rooted to his spot.

Wei Yan started channeling chakra through the sword, which started to spin and propel him in the air. The more chakra he put into the double bladed sword, he was propelled higher and higher in the air. As soon as he was high enough in the air he yelled "**Wind Style: Wind Scar Barrage.**" Blades of wind came at Naruto, who was unable to be seen thanks to the dust caused by the rapid amounts of earth hitting his position. However, Wei Yan was smart and he was still able to tell where Naruto was before the earth hit the ground.

Both the boys stop their assault.

"Do you think that we got him, Vincent?" Wei Yan asked.

"Unlikely." Vincent replied. "You can't stop or defeat the God of Omnipotence. You can only delay the inevitable."

"True, but it doesn't mean that you shouldn't try." They both turned around to see Naruto standing there, once again unharmed.

"See? What did I tell you?" Vincent said "Against the God of Omnipotence, you can only delay the inevitable." And that was the last thing he said before both he and Wei Yan were knocked out.

* * *

**In The Stadium**

* * *

"What was that?" Kurenai asked in shock. "How does Vincent know how to use the Super Strength technique. I thought only Tsunade of the Sannin could use that."

They all turned to the sighing Umaga. Apparently, he wasn't getting the results he wanted.

"Hey, Umaga. Lighten up. They're only kids." Yugao said.

"I know that, but I also know that they can do better than this." Umaga said. "There's only one thing I can do now."

Everyone was wondering what Umaga was going to do.

Umaga gathered chakra in his voice and said "Seeing as we know how well you fare in a one on one and two on one situation with Naruto, lets see how well you fare in a four on one situation with Naruto. And Naruto? Please don't go too far."

Shinju turned to Umaga and said "You just unleashed the Gates of Hell all over those boys."

"Perhaps," Umaga said now back in his seat before saying. "But now we'll at least see their resolve in full force. Just watch as the method to my madness takes full force."

* * *

**Naruto vs Solaris, Neeval, Darren, and Devlin**

* * *

"Okay, boys!" Darren said. "Let's show our resolve!"

"YEAH!" Solaris, Neeval, and Devlin shouted.

Darren was the first to attack, but unlike Nevix, Vincent, and Wei Yan, he attacked from a distance.

He yelled out "**Fire Style: Fire Bomb Barrage!**" Several balls of fire came out of Darren's hands, targeting Naruto. Naruto in turn just blew air out of his mouth, but his was turned into super freezing breath. His super freeing breath neutralized the fire bombs. However, Darren had only been a distraction. Naruto could sense Devlin coming behind him, with a fire enhanced punch ready to punch his lights out the moment he got within range. However as he went in to punch Naruto, Devlin and his punch went right through Naruto.

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't have done that?" Naruto asked. "Umaga told me to take it up a notch, so I'm going to be making it all the more hard for you. But I will admit that the distraction plan was pure genius. Not many people your age could think of that."

"Well you did hear Umaga right?" Devlin said before got back a distance from Naruto. "We're not normal."

"True." And that was all Naruto could say before he was forced to avoid 15 spikes actually made out of the shadows, courtesy of Neeval. He then was forced to dodge blasts of energy, courtesy of Solaris' finger. However, behind him was Darren, whose punch he caught and then went behind him and kicked him in the back. The force of the kick and the feeling of the ground knocked Darren unconscious. And in return, Devlin jumped up to Naruto's position only to be kicked in the stomach and back down into the ground, rendering him unconscious as well. And finally, Naruto was able to touch the ground.

"Well at least you four are persistent." Naruto said before noticing the out cold bodies of Darren and Devlin. "Too bad it's down to two now."

"Man, this guy really is the God of Omnipotence." Solaris said. "On a scale of 1 to 10, exactly how much do you thin we're wasting our breath here?"

"Oh that's a definite 10." Neeval replied as he got Darren and Devlin out of the way. "Or better yet 10,000. So I'm starting to wonder exactly how long we can survive?"

"Let's find out." Solaris said as he now had a giant blue ball of energy in his hands. "**Cosmic Smash!**" He yelled as he threw the giant ball of energy at Naruto.

"**Shadow Ball!**" Neeval yelled as he threw a ball of shadow energy at Naruto. The resulting force of the combined assault was an explosion of mass proportions.

As soon as the dust cleared there was no sign of Naruto. However, their eyes widen in realization as they knew that Naruto was behind them. But it was too late as Naruto planted his fists in their stomachs, knocking them out.

With his job done, Naruto took all seven of the unconscious boys to the stadium.

"I have to say, this is a batch you guys had better hold onto and train properly." Naruto said. "And since I'm the one who knocked them out, allow me to wake them up." And with that being said the boys were woken up.

As they exited the stadium, they were greeted by three girls who all looked the age of 12.

The first girl had long blonde hair that went down to her waist and green eyes. She was wearing a yellow vest over a white blouse, a green skirt that went down to her lower thighs, and white shoes. Her name is Sayaka.

The second girl had long pink hair that went three-fourths of the way down her back, and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink sailor fuku, a red skirt, and white shoes. Her name is Ayumi.

The third girl had long blue hair that went down mid back and pink eyes. She wore a white sailor fuku, a blue skirt, and white shoes. Her name is Sakaki.

Judging from the choice of attire, Naruto knew that this meant one thing: his mom got to them. You see, Naruto (the day after his 'birth') found them when he went dimension hopping. They were 5 years old and in tears. They were alone and had no one to turn to, so Naruto took them back to his parents. They were more than happy to take them in. At first, the girls had crushes on Naruto, but it was further evolving into pure admiration and genuine affection. Unfortunately, Kushina found out and decide to capitalize on it by trying to get them to reveal their feelings to him by any means necessary And she knew that Naruto mainly had a thing for cute girls, so I guess you can tell where this is going.

"Let me guess? My mom?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer.

"Y-yeah." Sayaka said, a little nervous at the way she was dressed in front of Naruto.

"S-s-so Naruto-kun?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes?" Naruto said knowing where this was going.

"H-how do we look?" Sakaki asked.

"Okay! Everybody except Naruto, Sayaka, Ayumi, and Sakaki leave this spot and let them talk this out." Umaga said then continued in a serious tone "Anyone who refuses to do so will be taken away from the scene in a humiliating position." Then he said in a sing song tone "So let's go, let's go, let's go let's go."

Everybody swaetdropped at the multiple changes in attitude from Umaga, but complied not wanting to know what Umaga meant by being 'taken away from the scene in a humiliating position'.

"In all honesty..." Naruto started and the girls nodded. "I think you three look cute." And with that they glomped him. "Now let's go and I'll work on your confidence issues when it comes to talking to me (because that's when their lack of confidence starts) and I'll talk to my mom about the compromising positions she puts you three in." The girls nodded and they all went home.

* * *

**On the next chapter of Naruto: God of Omnipotence**

* * *

Hey this is Naruto. Just to tell you an old pal of mine and the guys, Xander, is coming back and is on the prowl for us to bring our friendship back to life. Oh and you're going to be surprised at what happens next, because the guy that made Kurama attack the village is back. But he's not alone he brought with him an even greater monster: the Juubi. But this one looks different from the original. How? Well, you'll just have to find out on the next chapter of Naruto: God of Omnipotence. See ya.

* * *

**Remember to review, as I'm always looking to improve my stories.**


	3. Enter Xander, Naruto vs Ultimate Juubi

**This chapter will show the humorous, but happy start of Sayaka, Ayumi, and Sakaki being the first girls to enter the harem. This will also be the début of Naruto's long lost friend Xander, who goes looking for him and has known Kushina for a while now and has learned from him. And Naruto will be facing his first major enemy: the Ultimate Juubi.**

* * *

**A Crazy** **Morning**

* * *

The week after Naruto met the current number of students of Shinju and Umaga, there was a knock on the Namikaze mansion. Kushina opened it and it revealed a pissed but still grinning Umaga on the premises, but his grin looked more forced and outright demonic. The funniest part of it all? He was in his underwear, which was black boxers with skulls on them.

"Uh, Umaga? Why are you in your underwear?" Kushina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to laugh?" Umaga asked trying to keep the grin on his face, but it was starting to show how pissed he really was.

Kushina smirked. "What happened?"

It was just then that Minato decided to show up and noticed Umaga's state of undress.

"Uh Umaga..." Minato started before he was cut off.

"I'll explain." Umaga groaned.

One explanation later Minato and Kushina were laughing their asses off. It turned out that Umaga was actually tied up by his students and Shinju orchestrated it. He was then flung into the middle of the village, which caused a lot of people to look in his direction as he screamed at the outrage.

"I am going to kill Shinju and those brats." Umaga said angrily.

"Just lighten up on them Umaga. They're just children. Even though they have untapped potential, they should be able to have fun as well." Kushina suggested.

"Fine I'll lighten up on them if it means..." Umaga was suddenly interrupted by three screams, before finishing saying "getting the results I wanted. What happened?"

Kushina grinned and Minato sighed. Not long after the screams Sayaka, Ayumi, and Sakaki came out of Naruto's room, their faces as red as tomatoes. Sayaka had on a long blue night shirt with kitty prints on them and kitten slippers; Ayumi is wearing a long white night shirt with pink bear prints on them and pink bear slippers; and Sakaki had on a long yellow night shirt with bunny prints on them and bunny slippers. You see when she found out that the girls didn't confess their feelings to Naruto, Kushina increased her efforts in making the girls tell him that they love him. However, her efforts went too far for Naruto's taste, who asked her to stop, but was ignored. So, in retaliation Naruto made her ramen for lunch, but the last bowl he gave her was spiked with laxatives. She swore she would get him back for that, which brings us to our current situation.

Umaga decided to get some answers. "Let me guess? Someone (looks at Kushina) put you in Naruto's room and you were all over Naruto's well developed body?" His response were meek nods with the blushes on their faces getting darker. "Well, at least you can say you had your fist night with a boy or, in this case, a man." For Umaga, it was so much fun to tease someone who gets flustered over something like this.

"Sh-shut up, Umaga or we'll knock your teeth out." Ayumi growled out bashfully and Sayaka and Sakaki nodded with glares on their faces.

Umaga merely grinned and said "Whatever you say... baby girls."

"WE'RE NOT BABIES, UMAGA!" All three shouted before Sayaka tore into him further. "At least we didn't get flung out of our house in our underwear." And at that all three of the girls' blushes were gone and replaced with smirks at Umaga's scowling face.

Umaga, who was not one to be out teased, smirked and replied. "Well I may be in my underwear, but at least my underwear has badass skull prints and non childish animal prints." And at that the girls blushes returned and just so they got the point to never tease him on his bad days ever again Umaga continued as he hugged Kushina. "By the way, Kushina and I were talking earlier and you might want to untuck your shirts."

To their horror, they checked to see if what Umaga said was true and unfortunately he was right. "N-Naruto-kun saw?" Sakaki asked, only to get a nod from the still grinning Umaga. If there's one thing we learned from this is that in the end, the gods always win.

"Umaga stop teasing them." Said Naruto now coming out of his bedroom fully dressed and he looked at the girls. "And calm down. I like people who are honest with themselves and from how you dress it shows that you three are comfortable with who you are and that says more than any words you could say." That did it and all three of the girls instantly hugged him. However, Umaga was still in the room and he was not fooled in the least. He knew that this was what Naruto was like when around those he truly cared about and that anyone who tried to ruin any happy moment would see his dark side. And Umaga witnessed what happened to every person that provoked that side. That was why Umaga was biting his tongue, but Umaga decided to voice something else on his mind.

"So, Naruto..." Naruto turned his head to Umaga to let him know to continue. "Where are you going today?"

"To Tanzaku Town." Naruto simply replied.

"You have something to do over there?" Umaga asked. He hated actually having to beat information out of Naruto because Naruto always made it difficult to get information out of him.

"Just to stop a problem before it becomes a problem." Naruto replied and Umaga left it at that.

"Oh and girls?" Naruto said, getting their attention. "Fix your shirts. As cute as they are I'm pretty sure you don't want anyone else knowing what type of underwear you wear." They blushed but complied grateful that Naruto helped preserved their modesty. And from there Naruto prepared for the day ahead of him as he had problem to stop... all 10 tails of it.

* * *

**Enter Xander, The Long Lost Friend**

* * *

A creature rose from its slumber, rubbing its eyes with one of its 10 tails. His body had multiple colors: his arms, legs, and tails were red, his hands, feet and face were aqua blue, and his entire torso and back was black. He also had red eyes and aqua blue horns sticking out of his head in a backwards upwards direction. As he woke from his slumber, he stretched his body to get rid of any stiffness. He currently was walking through the forest that he was in. That was, until he was nearly struck by a kunai that he caught. He narrowed his eyes at the direction that the kunai came from.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Into the clearing appeared Anko, Kurenai, Yugao (now in her Anbu armor, but with her mask on the side of her leg), and Hana.

"We're the ones who should be asking you that." Replied Anko.

The creature looked unconcerned as the ladies approached him. Though he raised an eyebrow when he felt his tails being grabbed and pulled on. He turned around to see it was Hana holding them with a look of curiosity on her face. She then looked up at the creature.

"Who are you or what are you?" Hana asked.

"I will be more than willing to tell you if you let go of my tail." The creature said and Hana complied.

"Now then, who are you?" Asked Kurenai with a narrowed gaze and with a kunai out, ready to attack should the creature make a move. However, the creature was not intimidated in the least.

"My name is Xander." The creature, named Xander replied while looking Kurenai dead in the eye.

"Okay." Kurenai replied before now asking. "Now, what are you?"

"A chimera god." Xander replied simply.

All four of the ladies stiffened at that revelation. If this creature was a god, then they stood no chance against him. They could only hope that Shinju, Umaga, or (their best choice) Naruto was nearby, and that this god wouldn't be do anything until one of them shows up. However, they decided to try and figure out what Xander's true agenda is, so they decided to ask some more questions to keep him talking.

Yugao got up close and put her blade to the neck of Xander, who was so still throughout the conversation that he could be mistaken fo a statue. "What is your reason for coming to Konoha, Xander?" Yugao asked.

"I don't know. I was looking for my friends since I've finally evolved and reached the final stage of my maturity for my body." Xander explained.

"Final stage?" Yugao asked, confusion shown on her face.

Xander looked up at the sky, before looking back at Yugao to answer her question. "We all have stages in our live where we have to evolve and grow, and as we do, we gain the ability to do things that we couldn't do when we were younger. In my case, after the ground work was done for my creation, I had to evolve to adapt to my powers and abilities and to become a useful ally and friend in the future." Annoyed with the blade at his neck, Xander grabbed it by its hilt out of Yugao's hands and the ladies got ready to attack before Xander gave the sword back to her. "Blades at my neck annoy me. How about we walk as we talk?" He asked in a nonchalant way.

Frustrated that Xander wasn't taking them or this situation seriously, Kurenai walked up to Xander and pulled him down by his shoulder so that they were at eye level with one another. "Fine," she said, before narrowing her gaze. "But if you try something..."

Xander, who was annoyed with being cut off from his walk, having to explain his presence, and now being threatened, cut her off. "Yeah, you're right. I just may try to do something that'll attract more of your kind and end up with me getting the death penalty." He replied sarcastically, earning a glare from Kurenai. He ignored it and decided to walk out of the forest.

The walk was quiet, with the only highlights being the kunoichi introducing themselves to Xander, and Xander's tails being grabbed, mostly by Hana. Despite being curious as to why she is grabbing his tails, Xander kept quiet about it. The sooner he was allowed to free roam, the sooner he could find his friends. Unfortunately for him, the expression on his face changed from neutral to thoughtful, and the one who noticed it was the one who made her distrust of Xander obvious: Kurenai.

Kurenai, who was still mad at Xander's blatant sarcasm towards her glared at him and asked. "What are you thinking about?"

Xander mentally groaned before replying. "Just thinking about what will happen when I meet my friends after all the time that has passed." Despite answering, Kurenai's gaze stayed focused on Xander's face, much to his inner discomfort and annoyance. 'This Kurenai woman has serious trust issues. But then again, I did make things worse by being sarcastic.'

"Um, Xander?" Hana asked, still playing with Xander's tails.

"Yes?" Xander asked with his face still planted on the road in front of him.

"Do your friends look anything like you, Xander?" Hana asked.

"No, because they're humanoids AND they look the part." Xander replied.

At this time, Anko decided to enter the conversation when she tapped Xander's shoulder. "What do they look like?" Anko asked.

"It would be better if you ask your leader and his wife, who have met them." Xander replied.

They just got out of the forest and things were quiet again, much to Xander's relief. But that was fun while it lasted as it was interrupted by a sound he didn't mind because it was a long time friend, who proceeded to hug him and wrap her legs around his torso. It just so happened to be Kushina Uzumaki.

"Nee-chan?" Kurenai asked. "You know him?" A nod in Xander's chest gave her her answer.

Xander chuckled. "Hello, Kushina." He said with a smile.

Kushina merely grinned and said "Hello, Xander-kun."

"Is he here?" Xander asked. "In this universe?"

"Actually, he is." Kushina answered.

"Where did he go?" Xander asked, wanting to go and find his friend and finally speak with him.

"In Tanzaku town." Kushina answered and as she did, she was gently released by Xander.

"See ya later, Kushina." said a quickly moving Xander. Now that he's got the information that he wanted, he's going to find his friend and make sure to get a chance to talk to him and get their friendship back in one piece.

"Nee-chan?" Yugao asked. "Who is Xander's friend?"

"Naruto-kun." Kushina said with a smile, much to the shock of her little sisters.

* * *

**With Xander: Looking for Naruto**

* * *

Xander was currently running through the village on his way out. However, the way he looked gained the stares of the villagers. But he didn't care. All that mattered to him right now is finding Naruto and re-establishing their friendship. He finally made it out of the village and was on his way to finding Naruto, but Naruto wasn't the only one he was looking forward to seeing again. He was also looking forward to seeing Shinju and Umaga, as well.

Xander likes Shinju for being a calm and composed individual who is capable of handling any problem that comes his way. Shinju was also one of the people responsible for his birth and creation. Shinju was even the first to welcome him to the world. He even saw through Shinju's stoic demeanor when he saw the grey eyed man shed tears from just by holding him.

In the case known as Umaga, the purple eyed man may come off as creepy, but those who know Umaga well know that he is as nice as they come. And Xander would know that very well. When Xander first came into the world, Umaga gave him his index finger to suck on. That was one of the first acts of kindness that set him off on a happy life and whenever he see Umaga do something strange, he always thinks of that moment and many others that made him realize that Umaga is just a kind individual with strange traits. Umaga's case was also helped by the fact that he had a hand in Xander's creation and birth.

And then there was Naruto, the God of Omnipotence and his closest best friend. Naruto was the main one responsible for Xander's birth and creation, because he was the one who wanted to create (in Naruto's words) 'what will be the Ultimate Life form,' and from how Umaga turned out thanks to Naruto stabilizing him, he did become such a being before transcending into Godhood. According to Naruto, after his full maturity, Xander will be the second most powerful god in the omniverse. And that fact was proven true when he defeated Shinju and Umaga in battle separately and combined. The most impressive part was that Xander managed to win each of those bouts without a scratch on his body. However, Naruto also stated that Xander would not get the ability to have his power multiply on its own like he can make his. Back to the story, Naruto's first act towards the newborn Xander? He picked him up and hugged him to his body. This was one of the very few rare times Naruto ever shed tears, and one of the even fewer rare times Naruto cried out of happiness. Out of the three of them, Naruto was the first and currently the only person to get Xander to cry happily or at all. In the end, Xander wanted to see them all again because each of them had an impact on his life. However, of the three of them, he wanted to see Naruto first. And so to that end, Xander will not let anyone or anything stop him from meeting the one who helped the most in his stabilization process. Though he was still eager to meet Shinju and Umaga again, especially since he heard that they were teaching the younger generation and wanted to see if he could help in any way.

'_Naruto, Shinju, and Umaga, when we meet again, I will say to you my thanks and show you my appreciation_' Xander thought as he sped up to reach Tanzaku Town... and Naruto.

A few moments later, Xander had finally arrived at Tanzaku Town and started searching around for Naruto.

"Now, if I were Naruto where would I be?" Xander asked out loud to no one in particular. He then decided to fly around in order to increase his range in his search for Naruto. So far, he had found nothing. He decided to stop flying and start walking again, hoping to find Naruto the old fashione way. However, he was being followed by men with less than pure purposes.

"Stop!" One of them yelled and Xander complied. He turned around and he looked at the headbands. They had the Iwa symbol on them. Xander may not know much about the world today and may be new to the shinobi world, but whenever he came to the Namikaze mansion to look for Naruto, Kushina would also tell him things about the other villages that he would need to know. One of those things just so happened to be about Iwa and how they would still be sore after the last Great Ninja War and how anyone or anything related to or having to do with Minato ad (by extension) Naruto would be captured, destroyed, or killed.

Xander narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Are you related to the Yellow Flash?" The leader asked.

"No, but I was created by his son." Xander replied.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with us." The leader said.

"And I'm afraid you'll have to make me." Xander replied back.

With that the Iwa nins charged, but they were unable to handle the brute force that Xander sent in his attacks. One by one they all succumbed to Xander's punches and kicks. Xander, having made his point that he wasn't going anywhere, grabbed the leader by the front of his shirt.

"Now that I have you at my mercy, let me tell this right here and now." Xander said in an ominous tone. "Leave my sight, and take your worthless subordinates with you. If I ever catch your worthless hides bothering me ever again, I will not be as forgiving. Now leave and take your pathetic men, or at least the ones who aren't dead, with you."

The leader complied and took his men with him, leaving Xander to do what he was previously doing: looking for Naruto.

He decided to take a break and went into a place of sorts. Little did he know, he was in a casino: the type that sells sake. He still managed to gain the attention of everyone in the area. Xander was starting to wonder why, so he decided to voice his question.

"Do I really stand out that much?" Xander asked, only to get a string of nods. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go out on my own." That was Xander's reply to the nods.

Having no experience in this world Xander decided to start earning some experience, starting with the machine in front of him. Thanks to Kushina, Xander had a wallet and money, which he got from getting bounties from missing nin. He put one coin in the slot machine, pulled the lever and waited for results. He founds his results in the form of hitting the jackpot.

After he collected his earnings he continued his search, but was now walking. He was being followed again, but now it was by those who were curious about him.

He then sensed a great spike in chakra that only lasted five seconds, but Xander and his unknown followers sensed it and Xander was able to tell where it came from. Xander went in the direction where the source came from, his pursuers following close. He went into the forest and found a portal that led to a place called the Apocalypse Realm. You see, the Apocalypse Realm is a realm that represents the worst possible version of any future. It's the only place where battle can be done without outside interference.

* * *

**Battle in the Apocalypse Realm: Naruto vs The Ultimate Juubi**

* * *

"We meet again, God of Omnipotence." The mystery figure said.

"Yes we do meet again, 'Madara'." Naruto replied. "But I can tell you're not alone. So where is your new beast?"

The Madara impersonator chuckled. "Behind you." He replied.

Naruto turned around and for the first time in a long while had found a challenge: the Juubi. However, unlike the one form his time, this Juubi looked.. more complete, more human. It had two eyes, two ears, two lips, looked like a giant human (besides the fact that it still was on all fours) and had a more muscular build.

"So this is what the Juubi looks like in this time." Naruto mused. "I've heard that the only way to create this kind of Juubi is by combining 10 other Juubis together. This is its ultimate version, and the only way to kill this version permanently is by killing it in its final form. However, I can kill it anytime I wish."

"So does that mean that you're going to finish it now?" The mystery man asked.

"As much as I want to finish off just like that, I have other plans for this beast." Naruto answered. "As the original bijuu, the Juubi possesses power beyond any mortals comprehension and, as such this version is so powerful that should any mortal try to become its junchuuriki, they would instantly die. However, I can rectify that. When it does reach its final form, I am going to fuse it with an alternate version of myself that will need its power for the problems that he will have in his time. However, in the meantime, I'm going to do what I should've done from the get go and that's kick the Juubi back from once it came and lock it up until it reaches its final form. And when it does I'll be waiting to finish the job." And with that Naruto charged into the battle, bent on going through on his  
intentions and thwarting the mystery man's plans.

He stopped when the Juubi's hand contorted into a fist and as it made its way to punch Naruto, Naruto caught the punch and flipped the Juubi over him. The Juubi landed hard on the ground, but Naruto wasn't going to give it any time to take a break. He charged right in, flew up into its face, and punched it so hard that it was sent flying despite being 10,000 times larger than Naruto. The mighty beast was still able to stand up. As the God of Omnipotence, Naruto wouldn't tire at all from battle. However, neither would the Juubi, who was nothing more than a mass of chakra. Naruto knew for a fact that since it is a mass of chakra, he wouldn't be able to subdue it with brute strength. But using brute strength was just part of his plan. He wanted to force the giant chakra monster into evolving. The sooner it evolved to its final form, the sooner Naruto could carry out his plans for it. Unfortunately, instead of evolving, Naruto's efforts were rewared by the beast adapting to its current situation by producing something on its 'fists' to make them harder.

The Juubi decided to try its attempts at attacking Naruto the same way Naruto hurt it. It charged chakra into its fists making them morph into something more dangerous and as its attack Naruto, it was shocked that its attack did absolutely nothing to hurt Naruto, who stood there not feeling a thing. Naruto knew that the mighty beast wasn't going to hurt him, but wanted to see and feel it try to do so. Why? Because he found it funny: a giant beast that was said to have omnipotent powers actually failing to hurt one person, even if said person was the God of Omnipotence. The beast continued its onslaught (if it can even still be called an onslaught) on Naruto, who still didn't budge an inch. It used everything from its 'hands' to its 'feet' to its tails. It even used **Tenpenchii** to get damaging results on Naruto's body, to no avail. The beast must have started to realize that his way wasn't working because it stopped attacking. But then it started gathering energy that was forming into a giant ball. Naruto realized what it was going to do. It was forming a **Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Ball)** to fire off in an attempt to finish Naruto off. The mighty beast unleashed its attack on Naruto, who still didn't move from his spot. When the **Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Ball)** hit there was a massive explosion. One would think that Naruto wouldn't survive that blast. If they did, then they obviously didn't see him in the exact same spot he was in before the blast hit him. And he was still unharmed, and was thinking about what happened before the Juubi went on the attack.

_'Well at least when I carry out my plans, I'll know what its special abilities are when I fuse it with my counterpart. He just may get the same abilities that this beast does.'_ Naruto thought, slightly upset that his onslaught to get the Ultimate Juubi to evolve was in vain. He then said out loud "I guess I'll have to do my part a whole lot better and take it up a notch." And with that he took it to a whole new level. He delivered a merciless beatdown on the Juubi, punching and kicking it after sending it mid-air, then knocking it straight into the ground. He then created 1,000 clones and they all yelled out **"Bala Barrage!"** Fast blasts of reiatsu were fire at the mighty beast, who was trying to recover from the physical beating he took. They all then yelled out **"Cero Barrage!"** Even greater blasts of reiatsu, three times the size of Naruto's entire body. Normally, logic dictates that the bigger the blast the slower it be, but Naruto (obviously) is able to defy logic and make the Ceros faster than the Balas. The Ceros hit their mark and the Juubi was reeling now, but its punishment was far from over. The real Naruto, who had yet to do any action in this onslaught was charging up a Grand Rey Cero. The original then yelled out **"Grand Rey Cero!"** The landscape was warped before it even got close enough to touch its target because of the amount of reiatsu put into it. The moment it touched its target, the entire area was enclosed in an explosion that blinded all but Naruto, who calmly waited for the explosion to end.

**"I will not be denied what was stolen from me."** Naruto heard the beast say.

"So you can talk." Naruto stated. Despite not showing it, he was slightly surprised. He had a sneaking suspicion that this beast could talk, but he wasn't expecting it to.

**"Yes I can talk, you flesh bag."** The Juubi replied. **"And I will get back what was stolen from ME!"** And with that it charged up another **Bijuudama** hell bent on finishing Naruto off and fired it off. And this one was bigger and faster than the one before and just like before Naruto was at the middle of it when it exploded. Unfortunately for the Ultimate Juubi, Naruto was still unharmed and waiting for it to make its next move.

Seeing as the Ultimate Juubi didn't make a move, Naruto charged forward, his nails sharpening, and made claw like slashes in the air. The result was visible blades of wind going right for the Ultimate Juubi, who, knowing that those blades of wind would have done more damage than it wanted, decide that fission was the better part of valor and divided itself into millions of small Juubis to avoid taking damage. His plan woked up until he realized there were now at least 100,000 Narutos, all of them lifted a finger.

**"Death Beam Barrage!"** All of the Narutos shouted out as the attacked the Juubis, who were feeling the effects of the onslaught. Unfortunately, they weren't able to recover as all the Narutos suddenly had bluish white balls of ki energy in their hands and yelled out **"Full Powered Energy Wave Barrage!"** and the blasts of energy assaulted the mini Juubis. However, while the Juubis were focused on the Narutos, the real Naruto had conjured an army of his own made from one of the universes that Naruto liked to visit the most: the Pokémon universe. The mini Juubis were assaulted by every element there was and this form of torture lasted for 10 minutes. However, Naruto was starting to become less and less amused since this wasn't the first time he employed this strategy, so he opened his hand and sent his Pokémon army back into it. While he did that, the mini Juubis merged together to make the Ultimate Juubi again.

**"You are really starting to become a real nuisance, flesh bag."** The Ultimate Juubi snarled out. **"I think that it's time for me to finish the job."**

"Too bad you won't get the chance to find out if you could finish the job." Naruto replied.

Frustrated at its inability to actually hurt Naruto, the Ultimate Juubi once again charged up a **Bijuudama**. However, unlike the first two this one took five minutes to charge up. And Naruto knew exactly why. The chakra monster wanted to finally put the nail in the coffin and finally kill him once and for all.

**"Try to survive THIS, flesh bag!"** The Ultimate Juubi roared, as it fired off the **bijuudama**. **"I'll be MORE than happy to see you in HELL!"**

As the **Bijuudama** neared Naruto, Naruto put his hand hand forward opened his palm and shouted **"Omnipotent Mirror Force!"** The result was the **Bijuudama** was deflected right back at the Ultimate Juubi, who wasn't expecting his attack to be used against him and was left defenseless against it. The result was an explosion so great, there was a crater on the floor even though the **Bijuudama** didn't even touch it. When the entire battlefield was visible again, it showed Naruto still not moving from his spot as if nothing happened. And if one were to look where he was looking they would see the Ultimate Juubi trying to keep its ground... and failing to do so.

**"This isn't over, flesh bag. You can count on that."** The Ultimate Juubi said before it passed out.

With that done Naruto teleported over to the Madara impersonator. "Looks like your beast couldn't handle me." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Let me guess? You're going to kill me?" The mystery man said.

Naruto chuckled. "No." He said simply. "I think I'll let your fate be decided by your teammate and sensei, Obito." The mystery man suddenly took a few steps back. "Did you honestly think that I didn't already know who you are? I'm the God of Omnipotence, which means I have more knowledge in one brain cell than you have in your entire body. Kakashi and Minato will be the ones to decide your fate, not me. They're the ones who have a bond with you, not me. Besides, I know your type. You won't show up, unless someone becomes a great threat to your plans. And I'm the only one who has been wrecking your plans since day one. Be grateful that I'm giving you this one chance to live. Don't waste it."

Not needing to be told twice, Obito vanished from sight.

"Nice job, Naruto." Said a voice that seemed familiar to him.

Naruto turned around and saw the source of the voice. "Xander?" He asked.

"In the flesh." Xander replied. "I've been looking for you since I've came here. Nice job defeating the Ultimate Juubi, but what are you going to do with it now? I mean, you can't just leave it here unsupervised. What if it opens a portal to the Elemental Nations?"

"Then its a good thing that this beast is nigh omnipotent and not omnipotent period." Naruto said. "I've already created a realm, where no one can escape, no matter how hard they try." And with that Naruto sent the Ultimate Juubi to this new realm. "And that's how it's done! now it'll remain there until it reaches its final form. And when it does, I'll still be more than ready to finish the job." And with that the best friends left the Apocalypse Realm and wound up back in the forest were they both first were.

"You know there is someone in the Elemental Nations named Apocalypse." Naruto said out of nowhere.

"Really?" Asked Xander.

"Yeah, but he's not what his name implies." Said Naruto.

And with that they went home, back to Konoha.

* * *

Hey this is Umaga and we're going five years into the future. And the boys and girls have their graduation bouts. The students are going to face the teachers to see how much they have grown. And we're going to see how Naruto's love life is faring as well. And you're going to see Naruto on an actual mission. So get ready, because on the next Naruto: God of Omnipotence the fights will be wild and crazy. Till then boys and girls.

* * *

**Folks, I need more reviews, I need to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.**


End file.
